Systems and methods for monitoring and controlling personal devices are becoming widely used. Some systems utilize wireless devices that are generally single purpose devices with little to no computing power. Modern business and lifestyle scenarios require a high amount of bandwidth to carry heavy streaming of data to be analyzed by an ever-growing server based infrastructure. Current monitoring devices lack the computing power or the necessary configuration to attend every environment in which an individual operates.